User talk:JessyPop
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Violetta Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hey! Well, since the UK is going to get Violetta in July 22nd, I was wondering if you could make me an administrator/bureaucrat :) I'm working a lot on this wiki, plus since I'm from Latin America and we actually get this TV show before other countries. I've seen lots of Anonymous contributors troll a lot on this wiki; and I'd like to help wit that. Please reply soon! I'd love to help on this wiki. I'm also an administrator from the Austin & Ally wiki :D Thanks! Hey! Well, since the UK is going to get Violetta in July 22nd, I was wondering if you could make me an administrator/bureaucrat :) I'm working a lot on this wiki, plus since I'm from Latin America and we actually get this TV show before other countries. I've seen lots of Anonymous contributors troll a lot on this wiki; and I'd like to help wit that. Please reply soon! I'd love to help on this wiki. I'm also an administrator from the Austin & Ally wiki :D Thanks! ~Melissa x 22:18, June 29, 2013 (UTC) (MacyZC55) Hello jessy pop , My name is paulagaby I am a huge violetta fan And I am wanting to be an admin for these site I can prove to for that I am admin material Well I already did that by sending a message to all the popular disney channel show and Up coming shows too. Plus I have updated A lot on the site so please let me help you with this site .Thank you for your time . From Paulagaby, NO I CAN DO WHATEVZ DA FUQ I WUNT SO SHUV SUM CRAYONS UP UR ASS PLS THNK Jake I have time for another game. ^Agreed. kikichara to the edge of doom 05:17, July 1, 2013 (UTC)